phillipabatzfandomcom-20200214-history
Moral Agency
"Defending against Eusocial Propaganda with Eusocial Legitimacy is like defending against a hot knife with a stick of butter." -- Michael Selene, @LastWordSword " 'Nobody gives you power. You have to take it from them.' is the motto of the pure chumps of Less-Than-Zero-Sum Gaming." -- Michael Selene, @LastWordSword Moral Agency: : Power : Constructive : Destructive : Any other capability which is exercised unilaterally Autonomy : Liberty : Experience : Reasoning and Rationality : Responsibility : Moral Individual : Member of a Moral Community :: Theological Circle :: ::: Institution directly concerned with a Community of Moral Agency Stewardship : Mentoring : Urgent Assistance : Direct Engagement in Moral Conflict Interpersonal Contracts : Hard Goods and Currency : Debit, Credit, and Debt : Authority :: Granted by others at their sole discretion Eusocial Convention : Eusocial Trusts {as in "Anti-Trust Laws"} : Moral Threat :: Direct Command ::: External Threat {Real or Fabricated} ::: Internal Threat {Real or Fabricated} : Rhetoric (Conventionalization of Public Arguments) :: Informal Logical Fallacies :: Biases :: Cognitive Biases : Pedagogy (Conventionalization of Teaching being Superior to Learning) :: Tabula Rasa (Conventionalization of Ignorance) :: Credentialism (Conventionalization of Competence) :: Dunning-Kruger Theory (Conventionalization of Incompetence) : Politics (Conventionalization of Individual Conflict and Cooperation) : Justice (Conventionalization of Arbitration and Dispute Resolution) : Ethics (Conventionalization of Social Conventions themselves) : Government (Conventionalization of Authority) :: Conventionally revoked upon the condition that the Authority is the single greatest threat to the entire community. ::: Injustice to a minority of the community is conventionally insufficient cause {Utilitarianism} : Parens Patriae :: Doctrine implies Moral Superiority which Moral Authority can never presume. : AUTOCRACY - Government which rests in self-derived, absolute power, typified by a hereditary emperor, for example. : BUREAUCRACY - Government by department, rule being through the heads of the various departments and conducted by their chief administrators. : CONFEDERACY – Government by a league of (possibly diverse) social entities so designed as to promote the common good of each. : DEMOCRACY - Government by the people, i.e. the established body of citizens, whether through direct role or through elected representatives. : DICTATORSHIP - Government whose final authority rests in the hands of one supreme head. : FEODALITY - Government of a feudal nature where each successive layer of authority derives power and authority from the one above and pledges fealty likewise. : GERIATOCRACY - Government reserved to the elderly or very old : GYNARCHY - Government reserved to females only. : HIERARCHY - Government which is typically religious in nature and generally similar to a feodality. : MAGOCRACY - Government by professional magic-users only. : MATRIARCHY - Government by the eldest females of whatever social units exist. : MILITOCRACY - Government headed by the military leaders and the armed forces in general. : MONARCHY - Government by a single sovereign, usually hereditary, whether an absolute ruler or with power limited in some form (such as the English monarchs, limited in rule by the Magna Carta). : OLIGARCHY - Government by a few (usually absolute) rulers who are coequal. : PEDOCRACY - Government by the learned, savants, and scholars. : PLUTOCRACY - Government by the wealthy. : REPUBLIC - Government by representatives of an established electorate who rule in behalf of the electors. : THEOCRACY - Government by god-rule, that is, rule by the direct representative of the god. : SYNDICRACY - Government by a body of syndics, each representing some business interest. : MERITOCRACY - Government by virtue of Moral Agency. :: "Can you DIG IT??? Can you DIG IT???" Category:130PLUS Category:School of Hard Knocks Category:Meritocracy